A place to stay
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex has no place to stay when she is stuck in Manchester so Gene lets her stay at his place.


A place to stay

Alex has no place to stay when she is stuck in Manchester so Gene lets her stay at his place. This goes with the small flashback in had Anniversary getaway back how Gene and Alex met and fell in love. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This set back October of 2006.

It was Alex Drake's last full day in Manchester before she would come back in two weeks time to see how Sam was doing. He had been back at work for a week now and was doing well. Alex had talk to Sam about his coma and how he was doing now that he was back at work. At the end of the day Gene and the team took Alex out for a drink at the Railway Arms before her train was to leave that night.

"We are going to miss seeing your every day Alex" said Annie.

"Yeah it was nice having another woman around" said Maya.

"I will miss seeing you guys to" said Alex

Alex sat and talks to everyone for a while until she heard a new bulletin on the TV.

"We interrupt this program to bring this news flash, powerful winds have knocked a few trees down on to some roads and rail road tracks. It will be hours before any trains will be able to leave or come into the greater Manchester area" said woman on TV.

"Wow Alex what will you do now" asked Sam

"I will have to see about getting a hotel room for the night" said Alex

"Don't wastes your money on that you can stay in the spare room at my place" said Gene.

"Ok if you're sure" said Alex.

"Oh I am Alex" said Gene.

Alex and Gene stay for another hour then go back to his place on the way they pick up some take out. Once back at Gene's Alex called Evan to let him know that she would not be home that night.

"Hello White residents Molly speaking" said Molly

"Hi Molls"

"Hi mum"

"Mum when will you be home" asked Molly.

"That is the reason I'm calling for Molly some wind knock some trees on the tracks so the trains can't leave, so can you please let Evan know "said Alex.

"Ok mum I will tell Evan" said Molly.

Alex and Molly talk for while until Molly said she had to go and finish her home work.

"Mum I have to and finish my homework' said Molly

'Ok Molls I will see you tomorrow" said Alex

"Bye mum"

"Bye Molls"

After Alex hung up the phone her and Gene sat at the table and ate the take out they picked up. After they ate they sat on the sofa and talk about their lives.

"So Gene how were you married before you and your ex divorce" asked Alex.

"Two years' said Gene.

"Why did you two get a divorce for" asked Alex?

"Because she figure out she was a lesbian after she made friends with her now girlfriend at the gym she join" said Gene.

"Oh Gene that must have hurt when you found out" said Alex.

"Not really because in a way I know she was one" said Gene

"Then why did you get married for" asked Alex

"The two of us were friends since school and we went on few dates and her mum and dad pushed us to get married so we did just to shut them up" said Gene.

"What happen after she figure out that she liked women" asked Alex

"She came and told me fell in love with someone she met at the gym and that she wanted to move in with her and I told her that I would support her in any way "said Gene.

"Gene that was very nice of you to do that" said Alex

"Well the divorce went fast since we split everything down the middle I moved in here and she moved to the Wales with her girlfriend and last I heard she was very happy" said Gene.

"Well at least your divorce went better than mine did my ex lift me and Molly when she was six months old. And made it out like I trap him into marriage plus he signed off on Molly stated that she was not his" said Alex

"What a bastard" said Gene?

"Yes he is but at least the courts rule in my favor and he had to pay my court cost and he had to take paternity test and it proved Molly was his" said Alex.

"Ok so now he is fucking bastard" said Gene

"Yes he is Gene and I'm glad he is not in my life and Molly's" said Alex

"Where did he go after the divorce" asked Gene?

"After the divorce was final and he signed off on Molly he went to Canada with some new woman he met online" said Alex.

Alex and Gene continued to talk to each about their lives when Alex stopped to look into his eyes.

"What is wrong Alex" asked Gene.

"Nothing it is just that last six months being here with you and this being my last full day has made me realize that I love you Gene" said Alex.

"Well it is good thing that I love you to Alex because now I know that I can go down to London and see you sometime" said Gene

Alex and Gene throw themselves into each other's arms their lips met in a passionate kiss. As they kissed they started to remove each other's clothes. They stop kissing when they need air Gene looked into Alex's eyes wanting to be sure she wanted this.

"Alex are you sure you want to do this" asked Gene.

"Yes Gene I want to do this "said Alex as she got up and holds out her hand for him.

Gene took her hand and led her to the bedroom once in the room they remove the rest of their clothes and get on the bed. Gene placed Alex's head on the pillows as they make love. Later wonderfully spent, they lay together, still intimately connected. Gene moved Alex to her side so she was more comfortable and spooned in behind her and held her as they feel asleep. The next day Alex woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. She gets up and goes into the kitchen and sees that Gene has the table set for two. After they eat they get dress and Gene drives Alex to the train station at the station they say goodbye to each other promising to see each other that weekend.

"Bye thinks for giving me a place to stay last night" said Alex as she kisses Gene.

"You're welcome Alex may I come down to your place and see you this weekend" asked Gene

"Yes I would love for you stay with me this" weekend said Alex.

Alex and Gene kiss each other one last before Alex gets on the train once on she and Gene wave to each other as the train begins to pull of the station.

The end


End file.
